Hard to Get? I Don't Think So!
by xxEatMyWordsxx
Summary: But, his smile turned into a frown when he saw her response. Why didn't she just admit she fancied me? Draco though, but then smirked. Hermione Granger wants to play hard to get, eh? Well, two can play at that game.


**Review! **

The wicks of the candles in the Gryffindor common room were still and eerily flickering, the heat flaming the white and black wax making it slowly slide down the sides. There wasn't much light, but just enough that if you were to walk in, you would see a young woman curled up on the couch. A book lay in the palm of her hand, while her eyelids drifted shut.

Out of the dark, a owl swooned through the open window which was letting in the humid air of the new fallen rain. The girl, Hermione Granger, stood and carefully moved towards the creature. She gently pointed out her index finger to which the owl nipped at. She smile and noted a letter was winded around the night animal with twine.

Unknotting it with her long fingernails she noticed her name scribbled on the backside in a neat but quick penmanship. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip, she wasn't expecting a letter from her parents, nor from any of her friends back home. Neither did she recognize the writing. She tore open the wrapping, letting the scraps fall to the floor.

Inside she noted, was a poem. But, the poem wasn't the most shocking part. It was the fact that it was a _love _poem and whom is was addressed from.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_My love, I have tried with all my beingto grasp a form comparable to thy own,but nothing seems worthy;I know now why Shakespeare could notcompare his love to a summer's would be a crime to denounce the beautyof such a creature as thee,to simply cast away the precisionGod had placed in forging facet of your beingwhether it physical or spiritualis an ensnarementfrom which there is no I do not wish release.I wish to stay entrapped you for all hearts, always as one._

_Always yours,_

_Draco_

Hermione's furrowed brow turned into an arch at his declaration of him love. Of course, she was completely oblivious to his newly found crush, but no one else in the entire school was. Harry and Ron, who had formed a bond with the blonde, even tried to drop subtle hints about Draco's trying in courting her.

She bit her lip, of course she liked him too. How could you not? He was athletic, romantic, funny, smart, sarcastic, and an all around great boy. . . _no, _she mused, _a great __man._. She then grabbed a abandoned quill from a chair and scribbled under his not her own little lyrics.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I see your face when I am dreaming._

_That's why I always wake up screaming _

_Oh loving beauty you float with grace_

_If only you could hide your face _

_Kind, intelligent, loving and hot;_

_This describes everything you are not _

_Always yours,_

_Hermione_

She sent it away smirking to herself, playing hard to get was always the easiest way out.

(_)(0)(_)(0)

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin dorms Draco impatiently waited for his latter to return. He knew Hermione would write back, she was always up this time of night with a book or whatnot. He rubbed his forehead impatiently when suddenly Iezabel, his personal owl, swoop in and land graciously on his shoulder. HE stood from the couch and cautiously ripped open the returning package and smiled when he saw sh ehad written back.

But, his smile turned into a frown when he saw her response. _Why didn't she just admit she fancied me? _Draco though, but then smirked _Hermione Granger wants to play hard to get, eh? Well, two can play at that game._

(_)(0)(_)(0)

The next day as everyone crowded into the hall, Draco snuck a look at Hermione. She looked tired and worn from staying up a good portion of the night hoping Draco would write back. Draco smiled a bit, he would win. HE knew it. Even if he had to embarrass himself. Soon, breakfast was served and everyone was too busy stuffing their faces with goods to see Draco wink at his best friend, Blaise to hit the lights.

People gasped when the lights flickered off and the only light was the enchanted night sky. . . But wasn't it a day sky just a few moments ago? Never mind that, students who had glanced up at the ceiling noticed the stars starting to clump together to become a spotlight, placing itself over non other than. . . Pansy Parkinson? No, that was a cruel joke. It moved itself over to Draco who was holding a muggle instrument in his hand.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of the acoustic guitar. She hadn't a clue how Draco even KNEW of the muggle entertainment, let alone how to play it. She looked him in the eye deeply trying to see his reasoning. He winked, a sly grin slid its way onto his face.

Hermione blushed for reasons unknown, she tried feverishly to cool her heated face, but Draco's constant stare was making her flustered. He glanced up as a stray star made it's way to cluster with the others. Draco smiled as he gave an affirmative nod to Blaise and strummed the instrument.

The girls in the great hall sighed dreamily as Draco started singing:

_Here I amface to facewith a situation I never though I'd ever seeIt's strange, how a dresscan take a mess, and make her nothing less than, beautiful to meSeems like my eyes have been transfiguredsomething deep inside has changedthey've open wide but hold that triggerthis could meanDanger! I'm falling in loveFalling in loveFalling in loveI think I'm falling in loveFalling in loveFalling in love_

Draco smiled widely as realization spread across Hermione's face.

_With Hermione Granger_

He ended the song and the whole crowd stood silent staring at him and Hermione in awe waiting for what their Gryffindor Princess would do next. Suddenly, Hermione put her foot on the stool that lead to the 'stage'. Once she was firmly on the table, Draco grinned. But, his victory was cut short when she raised he hand and slapped him.

Draco held his cheek and stared at her in confusion and awe.

"That," she whispered in his ear, "Was for embarrassing the Merlin out of both I and yourself. . . And this is for how _sweet _that song was."

And with that, she grabbed the collar of his school robes and pressed her lips to his firmly. Draco didn't comprehend for a moment what was happening, but just as Hermione was about to pull away, he grabbed her waist with one hand and the base of her neck with the other, pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly, the hall erupted in cheers as their Prince and Princess united.

Hermione was the first to pull away, against Draco's protest. She smiled and pressed her forehead to his.

"Playing hard to get was so worth it."


End file.
